


Worldbuilding.

by FeliciaAmelloides



Series: A Oneshot a Day... [222]
Category: nonfandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, philosophical, weird logic, weird world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-24 02:18:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15620325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeliciaAmelloides/pseuds/FeliciaAmelloides
Summary: A young being from an alternate universe in another dimension describes her idea for another world very different to hers. She named this strange world ‘Earth’, and it’s a very weird place compared to her own.





	Worldbuilding.

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know if you ever made up worlds as a child (I know I did, but I’ve been a maladaptive daydreamer since I was ten so my worlds were all extremely complex and overdeveloped), but that’s what this oneshot is based off of. In this world, a child does just that- she creates a fantasy world in her head. The twist is that the world she finds so unusual is the one we see as ordinary.
> 
> There are a lot of weird descriptions of normal Earth objects in this. I had a lot of fun with it~

Hanging upside down in my sleeping box at night, I often wonder about strange things which might exist. For example, what if instead of hanging in sleeping boxes, we lay down on big poofy things on the ground with frames and fabric covers? Wouldn’t that be weird? I like to think of names for these things too. ‘Bed’ is my idea for the poofy thing with a frame. It’s a nice made-up word. The fabric covers would be called ‘blanket’, or maybe ‘duvet’? I can’t decide between those two words!

We could live in boxes with triangle heads, or maybe round half-balls instead. I’d call the boxes ‘houses’, the triangle heads ‘roofs’, and the half-balls ‘huts’ (or maybe ‘igloos’ if they were made out of frozen ‘water’). They’d sometimes be nice, comfortable places to live in, and sometimes not. That’s how life works there.

Water is another of my fantastical inventions. We’d need it to survive- wouldn’t that be strange? Water is colourless, unlike tinyoceanmalehomosapiens juice, which is a sometimes cloudy white. It’d be made of similar stuff, but less nutrients. We’d get those from this weird stuff I call ‘food’. It comes in all different kind of colours, shapes and sizes, each containing different nutrients and sometimes bad stuff. You’d have to eat different ones to gain different things! It’d be like a fun game where you have to maintain your stats! But I think it’d need a much cooler name than ‘stats’. Lately I’ve liked the word ‘homeostasis’. It sounds so grand, right?

In this world, we’d communicate using tiny boxes or little folded bits of dead trees with flat bits of dead trees inside them. Oh, I forgot to mention what trees are- they’re kind of like those big tall poles which stick up into the high place, but they have big bushy bits on top and colourful rings inside. If you kill them, you get this white stuff which can come in other colours, and you can talk to people or make art with it! 

Dotted around the world would be these things called ‘animals’. They’re kinda like food, except you have to kill them to make them into food. They can move around too, which food usually can’t. That’s probably because food is dead. Animals are a bit like leggy logs, but with more variety about them. I love leggy logs though, so the world has those too! Only they can’t move around, because they’re made of dead trees. They’re not white stuff though- they’re called ‘benches’ and you can sit on them or eat them or use them in sports.

My world would be called ‘Earth’ because the low place would be called ‘earth’ there, and instead of licking it with their wet sight orbs, people would walk over it, jump on it and use it to build new foods which grow out of the ground and get chopped by big flat silver things.

Everyone always says I have an overactive sparkle-think. Honestly, I just think I’m creative.

Wouldn’t it be cool if my world existed though? I’d like that a lot.

**Author's Note:**

> tiny ocean male homo sapiens
> 
> ^^^ aka, they drink Butters’ Creamy Goo to survive in this world. 
> 
> I tried to make the child’s idea of normalcy very different from our own. In her world,  
> the equivalent of the sky is called the ‘high place’, while the equivalent of the ground is called the ‘low place’. ‘Wet sight orbs’ are eyes, ‘sleeping boxes’ are a little bit like cocoons hanging from the ceiling where people sleep upside down, and the ‘tall poles’ she mentioned are actually giant rods used to conduct lightning.
> 
> Like I said in the start notes, I had a lot of fun with this.
> 
> Prompt- AU where nothing on Earth exists and someone fantasises about these things.
> 
>  
> 
> I did have to make a few things exist or the prompt would have been impossible, but I tried my best~
> 
> Original Number- 327.


End file.
